Fil de forum:Administration - Gouvernement Mondial/@comment-5933449-20150207190453/@comment-11100959-20150216225716
Voici ma dernière réponse, sur une petite réflexion que j'ai faite ces derniers temps. Là, on est largement assez et certes je ne modifie pas et je ne me connecte que très peu sur le Tchat, mais je suis toujours là pour répondre aux demandes (via ma page de discussion, topics épinglés ou même sur le groupe Facebook); et c'est la même chose pour les autres administrateurs J'ai regardé aujourd'hui la liste des administrateurs, en constatant qu'il y en avait 9. J'ai regardé en détail et quelque chose m'a surpris. Sur les neufs administrateurs, Law, Wolf et Méli ont fait des modifications assez régulières dans les derniers jours. Pas juste répondre à un fil de forum par-ci par là. Je ne suis pas certain mais, si on regarde sur 9 et que 3 sont, disons actifs, cela fait 1/3 de l'administration. Mais continuons. Je ne suis pas certain dohv, que nous avons la même version d'actif. Te souviens-tu de l'époque où tu voulais remodeler notre administration ? et que tu voulais être bureaucrate ? Pourtant, Manuel était toujours là, Seo venait de revenir et sinon, ils étaient contactable sur face, topics et leurs pages de discussions mais je me souviens très bien que tu voulais énormément être bureaucrate même si ils étaient assez de 2 pour bien gérer. Mais continuons. J'ai remarqué, en naviguant que le terme actif change de bouche en bouche. Si jamais Azpp, qui est toujours sur le tchat, assez présent, et à mon avis, est semi-actif, se dit inactif, et que toi qui est joignable se dit actif, il y a peut-être un petit problème. Il me semble que tu avais quitté pour je ne sais plus quelles raisons qui faisaient que tu ne pouvais plus être assez présent ici. Mais tu es revenu administrateur. Dohv, depuis ton retour, je ne crois pas avoir remarqué une différence entre quand tu était doyen, et maintenant que tu es actif. Mais au pire, marchons... Marchons. Tu voulais devenir bureaucrate pour aider le wiki ou pour avoir de la reconnaissance ? Parce que je lis certains de tes commentaires et, il me semble que tu voulait vraiment obtenir ce poste et pourtant, toi qui me dit toujours que tu n'a jamais voulu être administrateur et que, tu avais été administrateur comem cela, et que c'Est ca qui t'énerve chez moi, le fait que j'aille de l'ambition, tu n'éprouvait étrangemnt aucun sentiment de gloire ou autre, je crois que, ah oui voilà, tu ne voulait qu'aider le site encore plus. Mais pourtant, tu étais déjà administrateur,, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être bureaucrate pour aider si ? Surtout que 2 bureaucrates, c'était assez nombreux et gérable. Je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir... J'ai, après tout cela, remarqué quelques petits trucs pour avoir fait une conclusion. Serait-ce possible que ton but était de rendre OPE encore mieux ? Que tu voulais l'appuis et l'aide de tous pour y arriver car tu savais que ce serait difficile ? Il m'est arrivé une idée folle, je vais vous en faire part. Est-ce envisageable que mon but soit d'aider encore plus le wiki, de part mon activité, de part mes connaissances ainsi que de part mon experience ? Si un utilisateur peut aider le wiki, juste en étant rollback, eh bah, aucun besoin d'avoir des administrateurs, est-ce cela que tu veux insinuer ? Serait-ce aussi possible que tu fasse plus ou moins l'aveugle ? Crois-tu réellement que Seoyeon m'aurait nominé si elle pensait que j'aurais pu aider que je sois administrateur ou non ? Est-ce que le fait que je soit un petit peux plus joignable que sur FB et que sur une page de discussion et que je sois présent ici tous les jours au moins 8h, puisse être une raison de pourquoi je veux être administrateur ? Est-ce que c'est même possible, attention, que j'aille envie d'utiliser ce que je sais, pour travailler avec vous pour améliorer le wiki ? Non en loup solitaire mais en équipe ? N'était-ce pas ce que tu souhaitait dohv ? Est-ce que le fait que les administrateurs aient dit qu'ils étaient pour, c'était une marque de confiance disant que je pourais aider à faire des choses ? Car je comprend qu'ils sont tous d'Accord pour dire qu'il y a un nombre élevé d'administrateurs. Mais même avec cela en compte, ils ont quand même dit qu'ils étaient vraiment pour ? Il y a un mois de cela, il étaient tous contre pour plusieurs raisons, seoyeon la première. Ensuite, Manu m'a expliqué pourquoi il était contre mais, pourquoi cela ne le dérange plus à présent que je devienne administrateur, vu qu'il croit que j'ai changé. Seoyeon m'a finalement nominé, ce qui est assez surrpenant. Méli, Wolf, Azpp, Law ont tous approuvé, et je ne parle pas des contributeurs. Il y a aussi un contribueur qui m'a fait un conseil hier sur mon attitude, et je lui en suit extrêmement reconnaissant. Ils veulent aussi que je devienne mais tous sont d'Accord que je peux m'améliorer afin d'être un bon administrateur mais mêm elà, on s'en fout, tous sont d'accord pour dire que je peux m'améliorer encore plus, en améliorant des petits détails, qui feront en sorte que je puisse aider encore plus le wiki. Voulà, je tenais à vous faire part de ma petite réflexion. maintenant, it's up to you my friends. février 16, 2015 à 22:57 (UTC) P-S Aussi, manipuler tu dis ? Mais je ne suis pas trop sur de comprendre. Il est vrai que j'ai discuté de cela pour savoir comment m'améliorer avec vous tous même toi dohv. Cependant, Manipuler ? Vous êtes tous plus vieux que moi, tous. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous êtes assez débile pour vous laisser manipuler par moi ? Wolf, Law, Méli, Seoyeon, et Azpp, lequel d'entre eux v veux-tu que je manipule ? vous êtes tous très certains de vos idées quand vous avez une idée, je vais pas vous la faire changer, surtout pas en manipulant. C'est plutôt chiant comme excuse dohv.